Another day, Another Deployment, and Another Nightshift
by Deadandrevivedfranchises
Summary: After getting off of work, some mild manner citizens were given copies of my favorite game. Now they are sent into a world that all fangirls/boys dream of being in this fanfiction. A/U with Some other stuff from other games.
1. The Dossiers

**It had been a months since I finished mass effect 3. I really wished for more story, but even with the DLC's there was more that could have been added. The combat was all it that seemed to be focused on... wait... why am i writing about that bad stuff, when I could make my own story!**

**Yea sorry about that babbling nonsense. You guys want explosions, romance, combat, and character development, right?**

**_Here's the roster of soon to be Heroes..._**

* * *

Mass Effect Identity / Name: Vanderfield / Species: Human / Gender: Male

Shields: 1000 / Health: 850

Armor: Arm of Orion Blitz Armor (Section 8 Prejudice)

Powers: Stimulant Pack, Havoc Strike, Flamer, Multi-Frag Grenade, Adrenaline Rush, Hawk Missile Launcher, Blade armor, and Devastator Mode.

Legendary power: Impedance Beacon

Training: Orion's Red Guardsman  


Melee: Dual Combat knifes and Explosive Enforcer Gauntlet

Movement: Propulsion Packs

* * *

Mass Effect Identity / Name: Sybil / Species: Tenno / Gender: Female

Armor: Specter Prime (Warframe)

Shields: 1050 / Health: 950

Powers: Crush, Molecular Prime, Slash Dash, Vortex, Invisibility, Blade Storm, Energy Vampire, and Iron Skin.

Legendary Power: Orokin Drop Shield

Training: Warframe Mastery

Melee: Skana Prime and Glaive Prime  


Movement: Super Acrobatics

* * *

Mass Effect Identity/ Name: Arcadia / Species: (Meta?) Turian / Gender: Female

Armor: Garrus's Terminus Armor (Mass Effect 3)

Barriers: 1055 / Health: 1095

Powers: Flare, Flash Bang Grenade, Lift Grenade, Arc Grenade, Tech Armor, Snap Freeze, Fortification, and Biotic Hammer.

Legendary Power: Unity

Training: First Contact Veteran

Melee: Battle Hammer and Omni-Shield

Movement: Propulsion Packs

* * *

Mass Effect Identity/ Name: Maine / Species: Human/ Gender: Male

Armor: Cerberus Nightmare Armor (Mass Effect 3)

Barrier: 1000 / Health: 850

Powers: Biotic Charge, Nova, Barrier, Lash, Smash, Phase Disruptor, Biotic Focus, and Biotic Slash.

Legendary Power: Nectar Boost

Training: Dragoon Berserker  


Melee: Twin Shock Batons and Cerberus Lash

Movement: Biotic dash

* * *

Mass Effect Identity / Name: Sheila / Species: Human / Gender: Female

Armor: Collector Armor (Mass Effect 2) (later on...)

Barrier: 1950 / Health: 850

Powers: Singularity, Dark Sphere, Stasis, Reave, Biotic Protector, Annihilation Field, Dark Channel, and Dominate.

Legendary Power: Invulnerability  


Training: Leviathans Wrath  


Melee: Vengeful Blast and Ascension Mode

Movement: Biotic dash

* * *

Mass Effect Identity / Name: Transor / Species: (Cyborg) Quarian / Gender: Male

Armor: N7 Security Suit (Dead Space 3)

Shields: 2000 / Health: 855

Powers: Siege Pulse, Cain Trip Mine, Geth Turret, Hunter Mode, Geth Shield Boost, Disruption Drone, Supply Pylon, and Hex Shield.

Legendary Power: Dart Space

Training: DART 6 Combat Chip

Melee: Energy Drain Omni-Tool and Shield Pulse

Movement: Propulsion Packs

* * *

**Now I need some random people like in the other fanfictions to get zapped in and kick some rear. Oh, yea and I may have to change the ratings from T to M for some mature stuff.**


	2. Land and Preping

**Sorry for the Rewrite, I'm really looking forward toward getting to the real action part of this story. This is a rather short chapter for some reason.**

God I hate alarms, I managed to get home from my midnight shift at the gas station and my clock just had to wake me up 12:00 in the morning for my interview. I was applying for a job at the local power company that need technicians for the new wind turbines they had put up in the outskirts of town. Oh, I forgot, my name is Travis Kline and I'm 19 years old and I live in California. It's a weird name, I know because I had several people asking me if I was related to some random guy they knew.

Well I dragged my sorry butt out of bed, got dressed, grabbed a bagel from the fridge, and hopped into my into my 1992 Ford truck. To you guys think this is a regular story, but it gets weirder for here on in. Anyways I'm driving down to the power station parking lot when some random gal was waiting at one of the crosswalks that I was at. Obviously by the way she dressed, this lady was some business person that was chatting away on her cell phone. I gestured for her to go across, but the second I blinked she was gone! Damn, I must really sleepy from last night; I thought about it for second and just drove on.

When I got there the place looked like something out of sci-fi book, the buildings were shaped like domes made out of Hexagons welded together. I checked the address to make sure this wasn't some government facility. So far I was at the right place, but I didn't see any company signs near or around the complex. I walked up to what looked like the sliding doors to the main lobby, but the minute I walked inside it was an indoor garden and lobby. My doubts were finally laid to rest when I saw a sign saying "Core Engineering and Company" with smaller text underneath saying "The best humanity has to offer". Yup this is the right place, I thought as I head over to the receptionist desk…

1 hour later…

Finally something has gone right in my life! I walked out to my truck with a smile from ear to ear. I have the job and now I can quit my old one! Good bye brain rotting gasoline fumes, hello high paid alternative energy technician. I made a quick detour to drop off my rented copy of Mass Effect 2 at the local gaming store. I realized I could just rent Mass Effect 3 while I'm there, I really want to see if what my Shepard's decisions from 2nd have affected in the 3rd game. I had parked right outside the entrance and made my way through the revolving door, when two other people ran right into me from behind**.**

The first few milliseconds of the collision passed slowly as the world began to twist and warp in front of my eyes. Then I watch as the warped image began to rip apart like a piece of paper as I rapidly plunged into a never ending black abyss. Now it got even crazier, as ribbons of white light began to shape into a grid of hexagons that filled my view. I realized I was free falling to my death towards the Crysis 3's Nanosuit training grounds. Just as I was about to splatter all over the ground, some weird Matrix movie physics kicked in.

Orchid's POV

I watched as our engineer named "Travis Kline", no older than 19 years old landed gently on his feet in the grouping area of the C.E.C. VR training arena. I greeted him as I did to all of our previous employees "Welcome Engineering Specialist Kline" "What? Where am I and who are you?" he said.

"Glad you ask. I am Orchid, an A.I. construct made by C.E.C. Organization to recruit, order, and supervise the operations.", "Ok, First off what operations? Second you mean C.E.C. the company I'm working for? Finally an Organization like secret organization?" he said, "Yes somewhat like that." I replied. "So what has to do with me?" He asked, So far The chairman allowed me to tell him what he was supposed to know, but he managed to take it rather well considering he was in a coma in the real world. "You will be accompanied by sever other soon on this operation. I request that all of you head over to the armory and suit up for your deployment."

**Get ready for "Unorthodox Arrivals" chapter coming soon some time next week...**


	3. Unorthodox Arrivals part 1

**Hello again readers. As promised here is part one of two, Also i don't own mass effect or any other martial from other games... just the characters.**

++++++

Cold, all I felt was cold, finger numbing, spine shivering cold.

Then warmth, I felt heat began to fill my form as I began to open my eyes.

Now panic, I hear the sound of hearts pounding and voices yelling some strange languages as various life forms panicked as I sat upright.

Fear, I feared for my life as they tried to restrain me to the table I was sitting on.

Rage, I broke free of their cheaply made restraints as freed myself and charged at the door.

Hatred, I grabbed the nearest being called a human and held him at gunpoint as more humans in uniforms took aim at me….

_**Garrus POV**_

SPIRIT'S! I would be dammed see another cross species incident happen. I seen veterans of first contact wars before, but this was insane! When I went into C-Sec this morning all I could think about was the grueling hours of paper work I had to fill out, then that's when the call came in about an attack at CEC labs, but I never imagined this happening.

As I was on my way there they gave us intel on who we were up against, This woman apparently was found frozen at the polar north of Shanxi and "somehow" was reanimated from her frozen state. The situation there changed drastically when I arrived, I spotted her walking out of the building with a human scientist held at gun point.

Four of my human colleges took aim, ready to return fire if she tried to pull anything. "Wait! Stand Down!" I barked at them, they lowered their rifles as she looked at me. Her eyes, they weren't normal, they glowed icy blue as her gaze seemed to pierce through the fibers of my being and in to my soul. She resumed her gaze at the others ready to shoot if necessary.

They raised their guns again in response, "Stop it! She's shell shocked, you keep that up and she'll shoot!" I shouted again. They stopped and this time for good, I soon move in between her and the others. I hope this tactic works; otherwise I'm what humans called "dead meat".

"Who are you?" she said, "My name Garrus Vakarian and I'm here to help you." "Then why are you with those, those things!" she snapped. "I know what you been through, and your safe and they are not going to hurt you anymore." "Wait you're a Vakarian?" "Yes" I said as I begin to edge closer and closer.

"What year is it?" she said, "It's the year 2174 CE ma'am" I said. "Then it's over isn't it?" she said with calmness in her voice "Yes, can you let him go?" I requested, I watched as her grip slacked as the doctor broke free ran to the safety of the others. "Vakarian?" she asked, "I want to go home now…" I rushed to catch her as she passed out; I reached her only to find a blue gash in her midsection as she was slowly bleeding out…

Omega…

It's like hell on earth, certainly not a place to make a living like an honest man. But for an Ex-Arm Trooper, it's a land of opportunity to make big cash as a mercenary. I sat on one of the junk covered rooftop of a rundown apartment as my target ran down the bustling streets.

The poor salarian won't know what hit him. I activated my thruster packs at full blast, rocketing down from the smoggy skies like a hawk. The poor fool looked up, only to see an enforcement gauntlet crush him with a single hit. Several people stared at me with wide eyes; but they looked quickly away when I unclipped my REC-74 War Dragon from my back.

I aimed at a pile of girders hanging from a loading arm above me. I fired a quick silenced burst and jetted out of the way as they crashing down on what was left of the salarian's corpse. "Mission Complete" I said with a chuckle, I engaged overdrive mode and sprinted away as several eclipse mercs began to move in on the scene.

I soon reached the extraction zone and saw my BM-17 Griffin gunship waiting; just then my Omni-tool stated flashing an audio message alert for me. "I see the target is eliminated, good work. Your payment will be in a warehouse, five clicks from your position" My employer said, I quickly hopped into the cockpit and flew off towards the drop off zone.

My gunship soon alerted me as I was approaching the coordinates, I made my way to the back and pulled the tarp off of my favorite vehicle, the Valkyrie hover bike, now with a mass effect platinum six power core. The rear loading doors opened up as I gunned the throttle and rocketed down towards my payment.

_**Location: Illium**_

_**Area: CEC Historical archives loading bay**_

_**Live camera feed incoming from sector 7**_

**P.A.:** "Alert, breach in archive sector 7."

**Merc 1:** RUN!

**Merc 2:** Oh**_ (censored)_**where did it go!

**Merc 1:** I don't wanna die!

**Video shows two male mercs of unknown origin are sprinting down various hallways trying to flee their pursuer only to be stopped short by their Female leader.**

**Merc leader:** what the hell is going on?!

**Merc 2:** It's after us!

**Merc leader:** What? What is it?

**Merc1:** That!

**Merc 1 points at a strange being casting an ominous shadow as it charges towards them down the hallway.**

**Merc leader:** You idiots, there's nothing a little mech firepower can't handle.

**She signals a technician merc to activate a Mark 2 YMRI mech from is container. The heavy armored mech is now upright and detects a foreign presence.****The figure stops short at the hallway entrance, sensing the mech's presence and turns to flee in the opposite direction.**

**Merc leader:** Take that "thing" down!

**Technician Merc:** Understood, setting to pursue target.

**The mech made its way down the hallways when a binary screech was heard and then there was silence.**

**Technician Merc:** SIR! The mech! It's been offline!

**Merc leader:** No _**(censored)**_ Sherlock!

**Then a scream was heard from within the loading bay as Merc 1 is seen being dragged away behind some crates.**

**Merc leader:** What's going on! You get another mech ready, and you eyes open! That thing is still around here!

**Merc 2 readies his rifle and stands back to back with his leader scanning the background for any signs of their foe.**

**Merc Technician: **Hey, can one of you give me a hand over here!

**Merc leader:** Go, I'll keep a lookout…

**Merc 2 heads to the back of loading bay a look around for his compatriot.**

**Merc 2:** Where are you?

**His suddenly becomes electrocuted by some mysterious force as the figure slowly advances towards the leader.**

**Merc leader:** What!? What the hell are you!

**The Merc leader fires her rifle in full automatic burst only to see her shots stopped dead by the being's shields. Before she could fire off more shots, her guns is knocked out her hands as the figure lunged and grabs her by the throat. Soon fear begins to seep in as the thing's grip tightens and then lifts her up with inhuman strength…**

"They call me… Sibyl" She stated…

**Wow, this may take longer than expected, but check out the next upcoming "part two" coming next week!**


	4. Unorthodox Arrivals part 2

**Heyo! Sorry for yet another delay.****I have some "issue's" that need my attention. But here is part 2. a rather short part 2 :-P...**

"The Barn"

Location: Classified

Time: 1500 hours

Area: Director's office

TIM: "I would like a progress update on Operative Maine"

Director: "You mean Agent Maine…"

TIM: "Agent?"

Director: "Yes, He convinced his handler Hope call him by that designation…"

TIM: "I received a request for Maine to be relocated new cell. I trust the new implants are installed?"

Director: "Yes, The new Nectar pumps have been added to Maine's armor and the tubes feeding to his helmet are now reinforced."

TIM: "Good work, have his hander prepare Maine for transport to Eden Prime. The operatives there have located a piece Prothean technology that may boost our research progress. They will need some fire support should anything go wrong with extraction."

Director: "Eden Prime? Maine's new biotic enhancer has not been tested yet. We don't even know how he will react to Nectar."

TIM: "Then consider this another fields test for Maine. He has, after all, been risking his well being to test out our prototype weapons, cybernetics, and armor enhancements. He has so far the highest survivability rate out of any operative we have in the field."

Director: *Sigh* "But luck alone can take someone so far. Maine has been pushing his ever since he joined Cerberus. His disobedience and suicidal actions are going to get him killed or worse his objective."

TIM: "Even with the odds of survival stacked against him, Maine has been pulling out wins for our organization. I have faith that Maine is still at the top of his game despite his need for an attitude adjustment for disobeying orders. But in the event that something goes wrong, just remember that he is expendable."

Director: "Of course I'll see to it that he is transferred immediately. Director out"

Alliance Docks

Location: Earth

Time: 1000 hours

Area: Loading Bay

Wow, the Normandy. I mean it's "the Normandy" I'm going to ride in; I guess being an N6 has its perks! "Enjoying the view?" "Commander Shepard!" I realized that it was my new CO. I snapped to a salute, "Specialist Sheila, an honor to meet you Sir!" "At ease trooper." Shepard said.

So far, I was replacing Private Jenkins for this op, though I was clueless on what the mission was. "I heard Jenkins was out, glad to have the Normandy crew back up to full strength. Also I have read your files, even the parts they didn't want me to see. It's good to have someone with your skill set, your part of a team now. I expect you to follow my orders to the letter as well. Is that understood?" "Sir yes Sir!" I reasoned.

I grabbed my gear and made my way to the loading ramp. I caught a glimpse of what appears to be Jeff? Yep, this is it, the real adventure starts here. I hope the others made it here, that Arm merc looked cute.

I was a little weird out by the Tenno assassin thing and that robot guy joining our group. "This is Lotus; the others are arriving to your destination, Eden Prime. I trust that you all are ready?"

"This Vanderfield, I'm waiting."

"Transor acknowledges."

"This is Maine, I have arrived."

"Arcadia here, I am in position."

"This is Sybil, weaponry has been reacquired."

"This is Shelia; I am boarding the Normandy and will arrive at Eden Prime in one hour."

Location: Eden Prime

Time: 5 min before the arrival

I scanned the horizon for any Geth activity. I picked up several signatures in a canyon not far from the dig site. 'Time to get to work Legion', I sent the message via Omni-tool, 'Acknowledged' he replied. An alert began to blare on my HUD as a massive shadow loomed over my position. 'Sovereign!' …

**Let The Games BEGIN!**

**The next chapter "Beacon Beatdown" will arrive next week sometime... L8er.**


	5. Beacon Beatdown part 1

Normandy

Location: Eden Prime

Shelia POV

I watched as Nihlus Kryik exited out the loading bay as Alenko and Shepard began to prep their gear. I checked my HUD read out for my biotic amps to make sure they weren't going to short out. "So I heard you're an N6, what kind of implants are you using?" Alenko asked me, "The egg heads over in the R&R department didn't give me a lot of the details." I replied "So their prototypes, doesn't that sound risky?" Alenko questioned "Yea, but they're made to handle high amounts of output I give off." I said proudly "Wait. That means you can create barriers and domes?" Alenko said in awe. "Yea, I can also launch singularities and throws at the same time." I could tell by the look on Alenko's face that he was dominated in the biotic's department. "Alright we're touching down; keep your eyes out for hostiles. For now our main priority is securing the beacon, is that understood?" Our commander ordered. "Understood Commander" Alenko and I said in unison. "Move out!" Shepard barked. The loading bay opened up as we made our way outside, I had to say Eden prime was now a hell hole.

(Shepard POV)

Shelia Colton….. I had to say for a N6, she now had a shot at being a N7 due to the situation we were currently in. We were on our way to the beacon when a small squad of Geth drones ambushed us. Before they could land a shot on us, Shelia had casted a singularity, drawing all three of them in a swirling vortex of dark matter, and a biotic dome at the same time the other four locked on. Needless to say Alenko and I dispatched them easily with our biotic specialist covering us. "You guys alright?" Shelia asked, "Yea, just keep up the cover." I ordered, but just then several Geth troopers and a sniper appeared over the next rise. A barrage of shots began to hammer the dome causing it to flare wildly; meanwhile a sniper shot bypassed the protective shield and grazed Alenko's shoulder. "Shelia! Your barrier isn't going to hold up any longer, just forget it and just get to cover!" I called out, Shelia glanced at me before saying "Alright I'm going to collapse the dome in 3… 2… 1… NOW!" we all rolled out of the way and behind some rocks before a full barrage of phasic rounds tore up the ground we were standing on. Sheila retaliated by sending another singularity and a warp resulting in a large biotic detonation, sending white gooey paste everywhere. Though the troopers were down the sniper was still active. Just then a sharp "thwip" echoed across the canyon as the sniper was impaled to the wall by some kind of bolt, but before we could examine it the Geth violently exploded taking the mysterious weapon and itself in the blast. For now we can ponder upon this later, but securing that beacon was still our top priority. Our squad made our way over the next rise to see two figures fending off a large wave of Geth.

Ashley Williams POV

Well if you told me this morning that a massive attack of sentient machines would lay siege to our colony, would have told you that me and my squad would be armed and ready. If you told me that my squad would be wiped out and that the only survivor would have been me, I would say bull (censored)! But here I am taking cover behind a rock as several Geth began to close in on me, not to mention my rifle was fried when one of their plasma shots struck it. I pulled out my standard issue predator and checked the ammo block, 'if I'm going out' I said to myself 'I'm taking as many of those robotic (censored) with me'. Just then I heard a thunderous boom coming from the sky, I looked up to see a comet racing towards us from the orange hazy atmosphere, and then it began to slow down as it got closer. Before I make out what it was out, a massive surge of dust enveloped my field of vision as the thing landed. The sound of several binary screeches and gunfire rang in my ears before there was silence, As soon the dust cleared I looked around my piece of cover to see some kind of trooper in heavy chrome red armor stand triumphant on top of a pile of shredded Geth corpses.

Vanderfield POV

I love doing orbital drops! Makes me feel like a kid again, running around while I was hopped up on….. Wait… I looked over my shoulder to see a woman in ridiculous pink and white armor. I couldn't help but chuckle as she got up from her hiding place behind the rock formation. "What's so funny?" she said with authority in her voice. "Nothing, I can't take you seriously in that thing you're wearing!" I chortled "If you haven't notice we're in the middle of an attack, everybody's either dead or dying, and all you are doing is laughing at me like it's some kind of sick joke?!" She snapped. I spun around to see two squads of Geth advancing on our position; I turned to her and pulled out a pair of black widow pistols from my hip holsters. "Tell you what lady; I'll take it back if you survive this next wave."I said as I tossed her two of my sidearms, I could tell that she was going to need the extra firepower. 'Oh yea, give her a set of pistols, great idea Vanderfield.' I thought to myself as the Geth trooper squads began to close around us. "Hey Williams, ever watch that one fight scene from Ironman 2?" I stated. "Yes, I seen that old film before…" she replied "Well that's what I was thinking of our current situation…" I said and with that comment all hell broke loose. As the troopers began to open fire, I activated my impedance beacon, jamming their targeting systems and shields. Meanwhile Williams retaliated by shooting three troopers in their "headlamps", their white fluids spraying everywhere. "Williams, duck!" I shouted as two rocket troopers sent their payloads at us, thankfully the beacon was doing its job as the rockets whizzed harmlessly over our heads, I returned the favor by sending them a multi-frag grenade, sending bits and pieces of them everywhere. Ashley on other hand was mopping up the remaining Geth that where shooting blindly around them, for every three Geth that she destroyed was for one squad member she lost. By the time we were finished I spotted three other people standing there dumbstruck at us.

Location:

Cerberus "Acceleration" Cell Outpost

"Damn, there's Geth crawling all over the place!" "Keep putting the pressure on them, push them back!" "Watch it, drones coming from the rear!" "We're being overrun!" "Where the hell is our backup!" "ARRGGHH!" "MAN DOW *static*"

Things were not going according to plan as our bunker was being flushed out by the invading Geth forces. "Is anyone their? Rex, Colt, anyone alive?" all I could hear was static when suddenly there was a bang on the bunkers main loading bay doors. I took cover behind one of the over turned desks along with the others. We were just a small science team only armed with pistols and not to mention our last line of defense was obliterated; I could tell things were about to get worse as several Geth began to chatter to each other on the other side. "What happening?" I looked over to Wilson "The main defense force was wiped out…" "Oh god, we're all going to die!" "Shut it Will!" I looked over at the others; I could tell they were losing it too. Suddenly there were several screeches coming from what appeared to be the infantry platforms. Then there was the sound of an all too familiar assault rifle going off, followed by a Geth prime's platform being indented into the door. "What the….." Before I could see what has going on a yellow biotic explosion blasted the bunker entrance open, smoke billowed out as a pair of armored boots clanked on the metal grates in the bunkers loading bay. I peaked up and over our makeshift barricade to see our savior standing among the scrap yard remains of the Geth. "Follow me" he said "I'm your best chance for survival…." The figure was wearing a suit of armor I haven't even seen before; the armor was somewhat like a Cerberus's project phoenix but was upgraded with some parts from a phantom's armor. "We don't have much time there are more forces amassing near one of the objectives, but right now I need you and the survivors to prep for extraction." he said to me as I glanced back at the others. Whoever this guy was, I glad he's on our side….


	6. Beacon Beatdown Part 2

(Flash back: many cycles ago)

"Sybil…"

"Grand Sensei Hayden…"

"It has been quite some time since we've had last talked…"

"Yes it has…" I said as I took one last glance at the other students of our clan sparing with one another in the newly constructed dueling rooms. One of the younglings was welding a Bo staff while his opponent, two years older than him pressed on his attack with wooden replicas of dual Skanas. I tend not to linger as the gap between me and the elder began to widen….

(Present day: Five minutes after Squad deployment on Eden Prime)

(Sybil POV)

I snapped out of my thoughts as I looked up at the orange skies of this world called "Eden prime" as the ancient mechanical behemoth known as a reaper attacked the lower parts of an inhabited settlement. I glanced over my shoulder to see two of these "Geth" behind me taking aim. I deployed my cloak and left a decoy for them to shoot at as I back flipped over them; gripping my Skana prime's handle as I drew it from its sheath. I land silently as their weapons spew their deadly payloads; I feel the sword's power surge with violet lighting as I swung horizontally at them as time slowed to a standstill. They squeal their robotic chatter as their mechanical bodies are sliced in half by one clean stroke of my heated blade, separating their precious molecules that made up their forms.

I immediately plunge my hand into the gaps that I cut and rip out their internal components that power these machinations. Crushing them in my hand as my Warframe absorbs its precious energy to feed its abilities. I pause for a second and turn my attention to the other noises of war, three humans locked in battle with several other enemy machines like mine. Then I saw her, the one I met in the space between spaces and I could tell she needed my assistance. I grabbed my bow the "Paris prime" from my Warframe's back mount, unfolding itself in my hand and knocked a triangular broad head arrow at my allies quarry. I selected the machine carrying the bulbous long rifle as it trained its sight on my ally known as "Sheila". I released the bolt and watch as it sailed silently through the air impaling the mechanical proxy to the cliff face, then shredding it apart in an explosive fireball. "I have destroyed you, a deadly shot from nowhere"

because I am **_Specter Prime_**…

(5 meters from Sybil's position)

Rebooting…

Systems check...

Power at 45% and dropping...

Armor integrity at 15%, multiple breaches detected...

Alert: activate repair protocols immediately!

Nanite repairs commencing...

Caution: Power at insufficient levels…

Override accepted: Rerouting power…

Danger: Current power requirements will shut down life support systems…

Recommendation: Tap into external power supplies nearby…

(Transor POV)

'Great' I thought to myself, but the problem is that where nearby power sources where out of reach and I was pinned under some wreckage of a mantis gunship. 'Well when in doubt just spam power drain.' I managed to raise my free hand and activated my omni-tool's drain function. Lightning bolts spewed out from the nearby electronics and generators and straight into my energy drainer Omni-tool. The debris that covered me was vaporized into nothing but glowing blue sludge; my HEV RIG armor immediately began to draw the goo into the cracks, dents, and smashed components along with the torn protective mesh. 'Now that's out of the way lets go find the others…' I moved out towards the cargo trains. My HUD began to fee me the current locations of my other teammates, however only five where transmitting a signal. I already know the Prothean beacon had been moved, but that was not our objective, A few months before my deployment I came in contact with a message holding data that contained several locations of powerful non-Prothean technology.

As I scanned and copied it I notice one of those locations was on this colony, so our mission was clear. Prevent everyone from obtaining them, or risk creating a series of anomalies that can shatter the fourth wall, literally. I heard an inhuman yell followed by sounds of gun fire in the distance; I grabbed a pulse rifle off an offline Geth as I made my way towards the loading docks to check out what happened. 'A nice place for an ambush ...' I thought as I entered the yards, my radar picked something off to my left. I rolled out of the way as a three shot burst from an incisor sniper rifle punched several holes in a cargo crate beside me. 'That's anti-material ammo. There is only one woman who likes using that that, well one Turian woman.' I turn my attention to an alien figure standing on the upper cliffs; her name is "Arcadia Arnokas", lone survivor of Shanix's arctic massacre.…

Arcadia POV

"Jeez Louis! What the (censored) Arcadia!" Transor shouted in surprise, "Sorry I wasn't aiming at your helmet, you had a Geth hunter behind you," I replied sarcastically. I couldn't tell what expression he had in his face behind that helmet, but I could guess he was surprised that the hunter that was stalking him uncloaked in a puddle of white goo. "Uh thank I guess…" he said, "just check your fancy radar next time." I joked at him. "Hey who up there with you?" he asked quizzically, "OH just a specter with his face messed up… his name is Nile? Nyan? Neo? I don't know, his name started with an N. Oh and there was a cyborg Turian here that was going to kill him but I shot his arm off before he could." I saw some movment on the horizon was a small squad of figures approached us."Wait! you mean Nihlus Kryik is still aliv…" that was all he could say as the sound of several rifles and pistols unfolding cut him off. Three Alliance soldiers, another one of them bearing the N7 emblem, along one burly looking armored Merc had their guns trained on him. "I'm Commander….." she was about to say when Transor cut her off. "Jane Shepard of The Systems Alliance, Sheila Colton, and Kaden Alenko," He said with up most precision, "Who are you and who is that Turian?" Shepard barked at him, "I can answer that." I said as I slid down the cliff face with Nihilus over my shoulders. I could see they uneasy of my presence to my capabilities I exhibited in front of them. "I am Ex-Major Arcadia Arnokas, Armiger Legion Sentinel, I was sent to supervise operations for the beacon transfer when my men were attacked by the Geth." I looked over my shoulder at Transor "I found this Quarian out in the middle of the landing area when we where evacuating the locals, he has been a big help in dealing with the Geth, not to mention finding what they were after."

Shepard simply looked between me and Transor for a while before she made her decision, "Alenko, Shelia, Williams, stand down." The other three did what she said "You too," she barked at the armored merc known as Vanderfield. He lowered his weapon as well, though he still was ready at the moment's notice, "Is that...?" Shepard asked. I lay the wounded specter on one of the shipping crates on next to her, "Yes, its Specter Nihlus Kryik, I spotted him and another Turian, planning to shoot him point blank in the back of the head. I land a shot on him before he could take Nihlus out, but he did manage to blast the right side of his face." I explained to her until I heard Kryik mutter some words out. "Hey are you alright Nihlus?" I asked as he raised his head up, "Up in a few seconds sir," the comatose Turian said before flopping down again. "He's lost a lot of blood; you have a ship with medical care?" I asked, "Yes, I can have two of my squad escort him back to the Normandy. But we need to hurry whoever did this to him has gotten a head start on the beacon." Shepard responded urgently. We had Vanderfield, Ashley, and Transor escort Nihilus back to the extraction point meanwhile I traveled with Sheila, Alenko, and Shepard to the beacon.


End file.
